


Good Morning

by agentcalliope



Series: Musings of a Muse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wakes before Jemma, and he wonders how could it be that his heart stops every time he looks at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

* * *

 

He opens his eyes, and he at first he can’t explain the force that hits him in the chest as he looks at her.

There shouldn’t be any reason why Fitz’s heart stops and his words catch his throat when he’s doing something as simple as looking at her, or she’s doing something as simple as sleeping.

 

And she is, still sleeping, and suddenly Fitz is wide awake- mapping the constellations of freckles on her face that he’s already memorized because he’s done it hundreds and hundreds of times.

 

Everything’s the same but everything’s new and it’s strange and exhilarating all at once.

 

Fitz remembers the name now, the name for this extraordinary feeling that he feels when he’s near Jemma that’s akin to a fire being lit inside his very soul and she’s the match.

 

It’s _love_ , and although he’s felt it for a long, long time, it still manages to take his breath away.

 

 _She_ manages to take his breath away.

 

“Good morning,” a voice laced with sleep interrupts his thoughts, and he redirects his attention to her blinking eyes and growing drowsy smile.

 

Jemma’s grin is infectious and there’s no cure, so he mirrors it with his own.

“Good morning.”

 

There will be thousands of ‘Good Mornings’ to come- of that Fitz is sure.

 

(it’s inevitable)


End file.
